


Driving Lessons... | Peter Parker x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Driving, F/M, He's such a dad, Kissing, Learning to Drive, Nervousness, Parent Tony Stark, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But he didn't say we couldn't neck like teenagers in the front seat." She smirked.</p><p>"Well... I'm a logical man." Peter shrugged, leaning back into the smooch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Lessons... | Peter Parker x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> Because a bitch is learning how to drive. ;)

"You ready, Peter?"  His new girlfriend of like, _two whole weeks_  asked him.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
A playful scoff emitted from behind the taller of the two teens. "Kid, you took on Captain America. You can learn to drive a car."  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Stark..."  
  
Gentle hands cupped his face. "I'll be in the backseat, Peter. For support. And if all else fails, you've literally got Iron Man/the bane of my older sister's social life right next to you."  
  
"Oh (Name)-bear, I knew you loved me." Tony said dryly, running his fingers through her hair briefly and tossing a set of car keys, Pete's Spidey-Sense quick enough to catch them before they went far. The Stark let out a whistle and a smirk. "Nice job, kid. You two get the car running, I'll be down in a sec. Do me a favor? Don't have a quickie in the back. Leather, so hard to clean."  
  
"Mr. Stark!" Peter flushed, though his cry was washed out by the _"Anthony Edward, stop harassing teenagers!"_  that made the adult wince. Thankfully (Name) took his hand and bailed, because Peter was sure he wasn't going to be able to move on his own.  
  
"Is- Is he always, uh... Like this?"  
  
"You should know, Peter. He hit on your aunt first time he saw her."  
  
"Does your sister know about that?"  
  
"She knows the difference between flirting to get in someone's pants and flirting to get what you want. Not that there's always a difference, but..."  
  
"I-I think I get it. But, uh, w-w-why would he uh... Suggest... That?"  
  
"Because mainstream media says all teenagers are horndogs and that's how he was back in the day."  
  
"O... Kay." Peter swallowed thickly and looked at the keys he'd caught. Every car Mr. Stark owned was really expensive, so when he told Peter he'd teach him how to drive and to go on over to the Avengers Compound, he was rather shocked. It was clear Tony Stark wasn't capable of buying a car below an Audi.  
  
So the nice, white Chevy Malibu the keys went to was quite the surprise. Peter had to take a moment to marvel over the fact that the man probably thought a 2017 car was something to _practice driving in._  But, that's a billionaire for ya, he supposed. ( _"Please, if my wife buys one more pair of shoes, it'll turn into ten and then soon enough I'm just a regular ol' millionaire, kid."_ )  
  
A warm hand cupped his face. "You're gonna do just fine, Peter. Your eyesight is perfect, your reaction time is _fire_ , and on top of all that, you're cute. You've got this in the bag. Besides, it's not even a test. You already did that part. Now? Now you just _go_."  
  
"Promise everything's gonna be okay?"  
  
"Well... I can promise to kiss it all better."  
  
_"DEAL!"_ Peter blurted out, much too fast and entirely too loud.  
  
(Name) giggled and spared him a peck on the cheek before climbing in the backseat, sitting in the middle. Peter licked his lips and took a deep, calming breath before sitting up front. He swallowed thickly and his hands trembled lightly. "What if we crash?"  
  
"I don't think we will. You've got Spidey-Sense, right? That should let you know if anything bad is coming our way, and you'll be able to respond accordingly in time. Calm down, Peter. It's gonna be fine."  
  
The teenager up front swallowed thickly and allowed his new girlfriend ( _!!!)_  to talk him through deep breathing techniques she'd learned from Bruce Banner himself, before he went off the grid. Though she was pretty certain Tony'd already found the guy, but was just letting him be. After all, that's probably what Tony would do if he was able to.  
  
The car door on the passenger side opened and in came Tony, who had a pillow strapped to his front along with one on his back, and a bike helmet on top to boot. Peter's face blanched, whereas (Name's) looked unimpressed.  
  
"M-Mr. Stark?"  
  
"Wifey said wearing the suit for protection would be too intimidating. So I did what I could with gorilla tape and pillows. Found a helmet on my way down here, though _not_  the helmet I would prefer using."  
  
"And why do you need protection?" (Name) asked lamely, a single eyebrow arched upwards.  
  
"I'm taking a kid out _driving_  for the first time ever."  
  
"A kid who happens to be Spider-Man."  
  
"Still a regular boy on the outside. And he's not special, believe me. When _you_  learn how to drive, I am not touching _that_ operation with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole." Tony directed at the teen in the backseat. "Your _sister_  is the one who will do that."  
  
"Oh, you mean the woman who speeds no matter what the speed limit is?"  
  
"... Shut up. Let's go."  
  
"Okay..." Peter mumbled.  
  
xXx  
  
_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"_  
  
"Mr. Stark, I haven't even turned on the car."  
  
"Sorry. Got anxiety. Go, go."  
  
xXx  
  
_"I'M NOT READY TO DIE!!!!!!"_  
  
"Tony, he's still in park."  
  
"Right. My bad."  
  
xXx  
  
_"I WANNA GO HOME, WHERE IT'S SAFE AND THERE''S A WOMAN WITH LARGE MAMMARIES WHO WILL SNUGGLE!"_  
  
"Mr. Stark." Peter said, lightly annoyed. "I am halfway out of the parking space."  
  
"Really? Huh. Alright. Probably should've taken my meds..." Tony muttered.  
  
xXx  
  
After a good hour of driving around the city without incident, Peter pulled back into the spot he originally found the car in, Mr. Stark jumping out as soon as he could. Peter actually did an amazing job at driving, especially for his first time, it was the sickening flirting that was going on that made him bounce. He sincerely hoped he didn't sound that lovesick with his wife. ( _"You don't." "Thankfully." "You're even worse, Mr. You're-My-Soulmate-and-I'll-Tell-You-Every-Single-Day.")_  
  
(Name) climbed up into the seat Tony vacated, smiling at her boyfriend. "Didn't I tell you? Everything went just fine. Better than that, even."  
  
Peter laughed sheepishly. "I tried."  
  
The girl leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Peter's perfect lips. "I know Tony said no quickies in the backseat..." She mumbled, causing Peter to flush a deep red, because _no_  he's not ready for that, "But he didn't say we couldn't neck like teenagers in the front seat." She smirked.  
  
"Well... I'm a logical man." Peter shrugged, leaning back into the smooch.


End file.
